


Knight Merlin

by kingdomcome



Series: Royal Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Knight Merlin, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin Fanart, Merlin Graphic, Merlin Manip, Royal Merlin, Sir Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomcome/pseuds/kingdomcome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin as a Knight of Camelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight Merlin

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=24mb2u8)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2dsely1)


End file.
